minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bgrape
Bgrape, later known as Figus, had been a decently longstanding member of the Minecraft Planet Earth server. He hadn't been seen on the server since the second reset, but his legacy lived on. First Era When he joined he was known for terrorism. He attempted at least twice to drain the oceans. Eventually he confessed that he didn't know what to do on the server and later founded New Delhi. Eventually Bgrape took a break from the server and New Delhi was absorbed into the empire of Pittsburgh as an outpost. Bgrape, having decided to return to the server as a peaceful denizen, decided to head west and found Constantinople. Soon enough he was making a decent sum of money thanks to a witch grinder (read here about the economic cathastrophe thanks to grinders), and before that he had an obsidian machine which he used to forge an alliance between five people known as the Illuminati. The Illuminati was founded to make money and then give away the money to newbs. The goal was benevolent, but they got caught up in acts with paranoid people, ruining their image. Eventually the Illuminati ties gradually grew weaker, and it was disbanded altogether. At some point in time Bgrape took a newb into Constantinople as a citizen, only to have the citizen later grief the town and document his plans in a book. The citizen, known as symfooru, had plans to go and take over Paris and later the world. He was unsuccessful due to him violating a rule and then not appealing to the ban. Bgrape was angered and tired of civilization, so he became a mercenary. On that same day MajorPAIN40 hired Bgrape for 50 million old-dollars (much more wothless than current dollars). The war that ensued was that between two mortals and West Africa + the admins. Though Major lost the war, Bgrape had certainly won, and would go on to use his money for random things. The first thing was a Russian palace, the defunct Teplyy Priyem. It remained unfinished due to the gigantic scale of the project. After Teplyy Priyem he founded another city, Sardinia. He joined Tehran for some time (probably as a break from being mayor) and then after that one he founded Rome and the Roman Empire. Rome was to be large, and to be fair it was Bgrape's first city with actual citizens. It attracted about 5 people, and the Roman roads were developed. Alongside them were beautiful terraces, acting as places to relax. Bgrape created its own style, which influenced other towns. Eventually Bgrape decided he wanted to get free land, so he went to war against Greece. He took an island off the coast of Spain in the Balearic Islands, and got very ambitious. After that he went for Moscow, but everyone piled onto him, and he decided to give up on the town thing until the reset. Second Era After the reset, he became ruler of the Cahokian Dominion with its capital being Cahokia. He has declared himself Lord-Mayor of Cahokia, Grand Elector of the Cahokian Dominion, and Aegis of Plymouth. Sometime in November, he gave up the town to justinjacob. Then he left it and New_Cahokia was founded in its place by justinjacob. He soon became inactive, probably due to losing interest in Minecraft. However, he had been seen on the server a few times later under a new name, Figus. Fifth Era Bgrape is known to have joined the server during the Fifth Era sometime in early July under a new name, Figusirow.Category:Players